Daughter of the Universe
by HollyShortRulz
Summary: The Thirteenth Doctor is many things. She is the Oncoming Storm, the Bringer of Darkness, the Great Judger. And now the Sycorax add one to the list, painted in blood on the ground of a burning planet, in stasis. Daughter of the Universe. This is the Day of the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi out there. I've decided to start a new story, all about what I think might happen if the Doctor regenerated as a girl, and was there on the Day of the Doctor. Please, read an review, but no flames, please, because this is my first Doctor Who fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own. (This is kind of obvious.)**

The swirling mass opened before her, like a tornado, but she knew what it was. And she had to admit, she didn't think she liked it.

"What's that?" Ronan, her companion, asked over her shoulder.

"Really?" She asked herself, sarcastically. "I'm kind of busy!" She turned, and looked at the boy with black hair and green eyes, placing a hand over her white, space-age armoured hip. She walked back, considering the rip that had opened up in the top, left-hand corner of the mirror that lined one side of the alien infested dance studio, and looked at herself and Ronan. She, of course, had the short, spiky red hair and green eyes that she had regenerated with, and she wore the black suit with the white, moulded, plates of armour sitting over the top of it. She had to admit, with all her usual self-confidence, that it looked as good on her as it ever did.

 _He opened his eyes for the first time, having realised that he must have just regenerated, and looked around the TARDIS. In the corner, leaning against a metal pillar, was Ronan. He had black hair, green, inquisitive eyes, and stared at him. His eyes were wide in shock._

 _"Doctor?" He asked, uncertainly._

 _"Is that who I am?" He asked herself, putting a finger to his chin. He immediately noticed that he had chestnut coloured skin, which was odd, he believed. He looked into his memories, and realised that before he must have had pale skin. "My skin was paler before." He remarked, bringing his oddly soft, and oddly feminine hands before his face._

 _"That's not the only thing that changed." Ronan remarked. That was when he looked around._

 _"Oh my god!" He noticed that the entire place was burning. "Out! Out!" He opened the wooden doors, and stepped outside the wooden police box that he knew to be his home, the TARDIS. He stepped outside, Ronan following in his wake as fast as humanly possible, which wasn't that fast when you come to think about it. He realised that they must be in London, especially after he spotted the bridge. The London Bridge. He whipped his head around, looking, and taking in the familiar sights of London. As he whipped his head about, a piece of hair fell before his face. He looked at it. It was auburn._

 _"Auburn!" He cheered, his voice oddly high pitched. Feminine. "I've always wanted to be ginger, and auburn's pretty close, don't you think?!" He turned, and looked at Ronan, smiling at the boy, and then giggling as he almost fell over backwards, a stunned look on his face. Wait. Giggling? How unlike him. The confusion crossed his face._

 _"Ummm…." Ronan stammered._

 _"Umm what?" He snapped. "I was considering. Giggling? How very unlike me. Not masculine at all."_

 _"Well, it is only to be expected." Ronan said, sarcastically rolling his green eyes._

 _"What do you mean?" That high pitch again. "Unless…" It then occurred to him. Or should he say 'her'? She looked at Ronan with wide eyes. "Oh no!" The feminine voice. Again. "I require a mirror." She said, trying to keep her temper in check. She considered this feeling, for a moment. Was this who she was, now? Someone who lost her temper easily? It would suit the hair. She smirked a little. Ronan looked at her._

 _"There aren't any mirrors around here." He pointed out. She sighed, and then looked down her shirt._

 _"I was right." She muttered. She placed her hands on her face, and felt. High cheekbones, defined jaw. Rather large, almond shaped eyes. Short, red hair. Spiky, she thought. Also with bangs, and she could feel the strands falling into her face. Then, she felt down her body. Flat stomach. Er… Bumpy chest. Wider hips. Hourglass figure, obviously. Typical to females. Then, she felt down between her legs. "Whoo hoo! There's a party going on down there! Ha!"_

 _"Doctor?" He asked again, disbelief colouring his tone. She turned to him, and looked him in the eyes._

 _"I'm still me, if that's what you were wondering."_

"Doc, you didn't answer my question." Ronan brought her back to the present day when he spoke.

"It's a rip in the fabric of time and space. Anything, really, could be through there!" She sounded especially ecstatic about that. "But really, now is not a good time." Then she saw it. The small, blue pole. "Of course." Her eyes widened in realisation, and in recognition.

"What? What is it, Doc?" Ronan asked, looking in her line of sight.

"Don't call me that. I'm the Doctor!" She corrected him. Not for the first time. "This is where I come in." She walked up to the blue pole, lifting it. She walked up to the swirling mass on the top of the mirror, and threw. It disappeared, into the vortex. She smiled at Ronan. "I'll be back." She walked back a few steps. and then began to run. "Move out!" She called, and jumped through the vortex.

The Tenth Doctor really did not enjoy the fact that his soon to be bride had an alien duplicate. He also didn't really enjoy the fact that, due to his inability for foresight, he may have just changed the course of human history. The Virgin Queen? So much for that. But that most certainly was not the most important thing happening, not in that moment.

"Ha! Matchstick man!" The odd man, before him, exclaimed. He had short, brown, floppy hair, that was rather stupid, in his opinion. And he had the oddest chin. His brown, tweed suit and bow tie really wasn't helping, as Tenth felt the fez that had fallen through get swiped off his head. Then, he realised.

"You're not…" He trailed off, bringing his hands to his chest. The other one copied, no, mirrored him. He reached inside his coat, and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, the cream and metal case with the blue, glowing tip. It hummed in his hands, as he held it up, and looked at the man, who had mirrored him, taking out a chrome Sonic, with a green tip. The man smirked, and extended it, and it hummed and made the sound that he was so familiar with. It was huge! He extended his own, and was miserable to see that it didn't match up. He raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "Compensating?"

"For what?" The other asked.

"Regeneration. It really is a gamble." Tenth shrugged. Then, something fell to the forest floor between them.

"A blue pole?" The other Doctor questioned.

"I… I'm not sure." Tenth shrugged, again, still holding out his screwdriver. But then, there was a yell.

"Move out!" A feminine voice yelled. Then, there was a massive puff, and dead leaves flew everywhere. When they cleared, the two male doctors were left facing one another, their screwdrivers held out, in comparison, and then there was three. The next arrival was a woman. Rather attractive, Tenth admitted. But he would never say that aloud. Not in front of Elizabeth, if he wanted to keep his head. She had short, red hair and green eyes, with chestnut skin to match. She wore a black suit, with interlocking, white, moulded pieces of armour over the top, so that only a little of the black showed between the gaps in the armour. And even then, Tenth realised that the black was sparkling slightly with what he presumed to be more metal, interwoven into the fabric. It was highly modernised armour. She wore a belt, that wound around her waist and hips, and it had a silver and chrome gun attached to it. On her head was a rather odd looking headband, with pointy, white parts sticking out above the ears. It had glowing blue parts, and Tenth realised that it must be some sort of communicator.

"Hello, beautiful woman!" The other Doctor exclaimed.

"Why, hello there. I did tell him that anything could happen." Tenth wondered if she was talking about himself from the future. "Ronan!" She called through the portal. "I think I might be here a while." This Ronan didn't reply, and it bungled Tenth's idea that she might be a future companion.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Of course!" She slapped her head. "You have no idea. I'm pretty sure you are the Tenth?" Tenth nodded in confirmation.

"I'm Eleventh." The other doctor filled in. Tenth nodded. It would make sense, he thought. But he wasn't ginger, which was a bit off putting.

"Now, I think I came at just the right point." She took her gun off her belt, and held it up. It was chrome, white and silver. On the end, encased in silver, was a large, golden stone.

"What's that?" Eleventh asked.

"That's my Sonic Screwdriver." She filled in.

"Ah." Tenth nodded, in understanding, until she flicked the switch next to the trigger up, and it almost doubled in size.

"Now, are we done with our measuring contest? I've got the biggest, and I'm a girl!" She exclaimed, giggling heartily.

"What do you mean?" Eleventh asked. "And may I say, you are quite the looker!" Again, she laughed.

"Ahem." Tenth coughed to interrupt. "Are you done flirting? We need to know who she is."

"Well, I think that it is all quite interlinked, boys. After all, it really is odd to be flirting with yourself." Tenth raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Wait…" Eleventh began.

"I think he's getting it!" She exclaimed. "However you," She pointed to Tenth. "Are taking much longer than I would have thought."

"Wait…" Eleventh stammered, again.

"Can you stop that!" Tenth snapped. His mind worked double speed, trying to figure it out. She obviously wasn't human, and she obviously wasn't a member of any other race besides Tenth's own.

"Wait…" Eleventh repeated.

"Well, I really thought that you would both be smarter than this. It isn't like it's that hard to figure out. After all, I would have thought that my own smarts weren't a unique trait. But obviously, it is either hard for you both to process, or you are both complete and utter morons." She said, walking around Tenth and Eleventh. They still had their Sonics up, and comparing lengths. "And honestly, put those away. We get it. You both have big Sonics."

"Wait…" Eleventh stuttered out. "You're not…" He repeated Tenth's words from earlier.

"You wanna bet?" She asked, sarcastically.

"Wait…" This time, it was Tenth who stuttered out the word. She slapped her chestnut coloured hand against her forehead, the fingerless, black glove she wore meeting her forehead.

"Why don't I start again?" She asked. Tenth nodded, and swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"I… I think a proper introduction would be good." Eleventh stuttered.

"Right. Hello, I'm the Doctor. The Thirteenth Doctor. I came after the old man that you are going to turn into. And yes, I have auburn hair, which is pretty close to ginger if you ask me." She said. Tenth began to process it in his brain.

"But… But you're a girl!" Eleventh stuttered out.

"Well, aren't you smart." She rolled her green eyes sarcastically.

"But… But I'm the last!" Eleventh stuttered out.

"That you are." The woman, Thirteenth, said. "Spoilers." She tapped the side of her nose, and Eleventh burst out in a loud guffaw.

"Tell me. Is it still Trenzalore?" He asked. Her eyes turned sad.

"Yes. It will still be Trenzalore." She told him.

"What's on Trenzalore?" Tenth asked.

"Nothing." Thirteenth hastily said.

"What are you all doing here? I'm busy!" Tenth stuttered out. The surprise of seeing his future selves was quickly wearing off, and he had to admit that he didn't like it.

"Oh. Right. Busy." Thirteenth turned, and looked behind Tenth, at the two women who had to this point, been silent.

"Doctor?" They asked, in sync. "Who is this woman and man?!"

"Busy? Is that what we're calling it? Eh? Eh?" Eleventh asked, sarcastically. He picked up the red fez, and placed it on his head, before bowing to the young ladies. "Hello, ladies." They both had bright, curly, ginger hair, and wore Tudor style dresses. After all, they were both Elizabeth Tudor, the current Queen of England.

"Aww, don't start!" He said to his future self. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder, and saw his other future self walk up beside him, her auburn hair blowing softly in the breeze.

"Don't worry." She said, sarcastically. "You'll have them back soon enough. He won't try anything. And, I think I know which one is the real one, so I don't think you have to worry overly about that, either. I, of course, can't help you. You have to figure it out on your own."

"What do you mean?" Tenth asked Thirteenth.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I'm here to observe, and possibly help a little, but other than that, I can't help you. I know how this is meant to play out, and I have to leave you to it. I think my own mission is to figure out why I'm here." She said. Tenth nodded. That would make sense.

"Stop it!" The Eleventh was still flirting with Elizabeth. Or, Elizabeths.

"Hey, what you get up to in the privacy of your own regeneration is up to you." Eleventh said. Tenth rolled his eyes.

"One of them is a Zygon." A tinkling laugh sounded, and Tenth knew that Thirteenth was laughing.

"Eugh…" Eleventh blanched. "I'm not judging you." Then, they all remembered the portal. All three turned, and looked up at it. Eleventh and Tenth both put on glasses, and Thirteenth pressed one of the blue lights on the side of her headband, and a blue visor slid down over her face. All three then caught sight of one another.

"Ah. Lovely!" They all gestured to one another's eye instruments. Then, Eleventh turned to the Elizabeths.

"Probably a good time to run, your majesties." He said.

"But what about the creature?" They asked, in sync. Thirteenth had to admit that it was kind of creepy. Then, Tenth turned to look at his bride to be and her alien duplicate.

"Elizabeth, whichever one of you is the real one, turn, and run in the opposite direction to the other one!" He exclaimed, pointing in opposing directions.

"Of course, my love!" They both exclaimed. Then one walked forwards.

"Stay alive, my love, I am not done with you yet." She forcefully grabbed Tenth's face, and kissed him forcefully. Eleventh blanched, again, remembering that one could be the Zygon, and Thirteenth rolled her eyes, and sighed. Then, Elizabeth broke the kiss, and lifted her skirts, running away.

"Thanks. Lovely." The other Elizabeth ran up.

"I understand. Live for me, my darling, for we shall be together again." She said, and then forcefully kissed the Doctor. Again, Eleventh blanched, and Thirteenth rolled her green eyes. Then, the other Elizabeth began to run in the other direction.

"Well. Won't that be nice." Then, Thirteenth cut in.

"Just correct me if I'm mistaken, one of those was a Zygon?" She asked.

"Yeah." Tenth replied.

"Big red rubbery thing, covered in suckers?" Eleventh asked. He was still pale, and the little lines in his forehead were creased as he blanched white.

"Yep." Tenth looked like he was about to gag.

"Venom sacks in the tongue?" Thirteenth continued, as Eleventh blanched.

"Yeah, I'm getting the point!" Tenth hastily cut in.

"Right. The point. I'm sure you're getting it." Thirteenth said, mockingly. "Now this, this is fun!"

"Doctor?" Another female voice called through the portal. All three turned, and looked up the portal. "Is that you?"

"That's not Ronan." Thirteenth said.

"No, that's my companion, Clara." Eleventh said.

"Hey, I remember Clara. I have to ask, did you kiss her at any point? Two thousand years makes me forget." Thirteenth butted in. Eleventh blushed a bright shade of red.

"What's it to you?!" He asked.

"Geez, just curious." Thirteenth shrugged, rolling her eyes. "Oh… Wait… Sorry, I'm not very confident with other people, just a bit of a flaw, I guess. But I think, you getting a bit, well, flustered about it means you did kiss her!" Thirteenth exclaimed. Eleventh changed the subject, speaking to his companion.

"Clara?! Is that you? Can you hear me?" He asked.

"Yeah, we can hear you. Where are you?" She asked.

"I think we are in Tudor England, around 1562. Am I right?" Thirteenth filled in.

"Yes. How did you know that?" Tenth asked.

"Not hard to figure out. Queen Elizabeth, obviously earlier in her reign. There were also reports of you in around this time period." Thirteenth said.

"Is there someone in there with you?! Who are you talking to?!" Clara asked.

"Myself!" The three called back, in sync. Then another voice came through, this one more masculine. Then, they grinned stupidly at one another.

"Can you come back through?" Clara asked. Tenth and Eleventh turned to look at Thirteenth.

"I don't think that physical passage in both directions is possible." Thirteenth said. Then, another voice came through, a male this time.

"Doc?!" It called.

"Ronan, what have I said about this?!" Tenth could see that this annoyed Thirteenth immensely. "I am the doc-TOR! Doc-TOR!" She put great emphasis on the last syllable. "If you are not going to say something properly, don't say it at all!"

"Doc, are you okay?" Ronan had obviously ignored her, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, physically." She said. "I think I may be here a while. I'll come back." She said. "Just, get to the TARDIS, and please, don't let the Sycorax see you!"

"The Sycorax?" The Tenth Doctor asked.

"Yeah. We were getting chased around a dance studio by the Sycorax soldiers in 2006." She explained.

"2006 was a nice year." Eleventh remarked.

"It really was. But not right now. At the moment, the Sycorax are trying to enslave the human population. Again." She said. Tenth noted that, and filed it away in his mind. He would have to talk to his future, female self about that.

"Ah. Lovely." Eleventh replied.

"Okay, Doc. I'll see you soon. I'm going to the TARDIS." Ronan called.

"Well, seeing as that's what I just told you to do…" She trailed off, rolling her eyes. "Ronan is my companion, but god can he be stupid sometimes!" She exclaimed.

"Aren't they all?" Eleventh exclaimed.

"Hey! I heard that!" Clara called through the portal.

"Right. Sorry." Eleventh apologised.

"Are you done? We kind of need to figure out what's going on with the portal." Thirteenth nodded.

"Ah right. Physical passage." She began. "Wait, I know." She took the fez from Eleventh's head, and then threw it. "Here comes the fez, Clara!" She called.

"No fez here. Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm the Thirteenth Doctor. Your doctor is here with me, and the Tenth Doctor too." She filled in.

"There is precedent for this." Another voice told Clara.

"Kate Stewart, isn't it?!" Thirteenth called.

"That's right, Doctor." The other voice called through the portal. "Just, keep them talking, Clara." Back in the under gallery, Clara nodded to Kate, and Kate walked off, her phone to her ear. "I need my father's incident files. Codenamed Cromer. 70s or 80s depending on the dating protocol…" As she walked off, back into the hallway filled with stone dust, and the statues covered by canvas, a shadow loomed up behind her.

 **A/N; Read and review, y'all!**

 **Also, for those of you who read my Artemis Fowl stuff, don't worry. This is just a side project, to try and stave off a little bit of the writer's block I'm having. Don't worry, I'm coming out with a new chapter for both Elizabeth Morgana and Queen of Fey sometime in the near future.**

 **Ready...**

 **Set...**

 **REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter. Sorry, I know I haven't updated in a while.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

Just then, in 1562, another, old, grizzled man landed, after coming through the portal.

"Did someone lose a fez?" He asked. The two male doctors almost fell over backwards, and they both blanched, like they had seen a ghost. Thirteenth burst out in loud laughter. She seemed to be doing quite a bit of that lately.

"You!" Tenth gasped. "How can you be here?! More to the point, why are you here?" He turned to Eleventh. "Do you know what happens next?"

"I… I don't remember." He said. Tenth turned to Thirteenth.

"Do you know?" He asked her. She smirked at him.

"I'm not sure. Sorry, Sand shoes. I can't really remember that well. Two thousand years does that to a person." She said. "And even if I did remember properly, then I wouldn't be able to tell you. Maybe that's why I'm here!" She put a finger to her chin. "Because I forgot."

"Sand shoes?" Tenth questioned.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" She put a hand on her hip, and slid her blue visor up. The grizzled, old man put his hands behind his back.

"Ah. I'm looking for the Doctor." He said. Tenth swallowed, Eleventh's forehead creased, and Thirteenth smirked.

"Well, you've certainly come to the right place." She said.

"Good. Right." The old man said. "Well, who are you three? Are you his companions?" Thirteenth broke out in laughter, again.

"Can you stop that?!" Eleventh asked.

"No! This is hilarious!" Thirteenth told him, smiling brightly. "Well, it is for me."

"His companions?!" Tenth asked, outraged.

"They get younger all the time. And prettier, may I say?" The old man said. Thirteenth rolled her eyes, and Tenth blew out a breath, while Eleventh's forehead creased again.

"Here we go again. Seriously, are all the male regenerations like this?" She asked.

"Well, if you could point me in the general direction of the doctor…" He trailed off, expectantly. Thirteenth rolled her eyes, and then unhooked her gun, holding the trigger down. The golden stone buzzed and made the Sonic Screwdriver's noise. Tenth and Eleventh both raised theirs, and the old man's eyes widened. "Really?" He asked.

"Yep." Tenth said.

"Really." Thirteenth continued.

"Completely and utterly." Eleventh finished.

"Even that one?!" He pointed to Thirteenth, who rolled her eyes.

"Yes. And yes, I am a girl. I am still you. And I still know what you did." A haunted look came into her eyes.

"You're my future selves?" He asked, again.

"Yes!" All three exclaimed, in sync.

"Am I having a mid life crisis?" He asked. He stepped towards the three of them, and Tenth and Eleventh pointed their Sonics at the grizzled old man, while Thirteenth just kept up with her tinkling laughter.

"Why are you pointing your _screwdrivers_ at him?" She asked, through her laughter. "Now, this is why I had my Sonic put into a gun case. Much more threatening that way. People really will think twice before pissing you off then!"

"Yes. Why are you pointing your screwdrivers at me?" The old, grizzled man asked. "They are scientific instruments! Not water pistols!"

"He has a point." Tenth said. Eleventh's forehead creased, yet again, and he flicked his Sonic off, and put it back in his coat. Tenth did the same. Thirteenth walked up between Tenth and Eleventh, and put a hand on both their shoulders, smiling at the elderly man, even though she knew what he did, or what he was going to do. At this point, she couldn't quite recall whether or not he had used the Moment yet. She realised that she had completely forgotten most of what was to come. Truly, this was a reminder of days past.

"You both look like you've seen a ghost." The man remarked. "And you." He pointed to Thirteenth, "Are weird. Just weird."

"I get that a lot." She smiled, cheerfully.

"Still, I'm loving the posh, gravelly thing." Tenth continued, trying to lighten the mood. Thirteenth nodded.

"Very convincing, I have to admit." Thirteenth said.

"Brave words, Dick Van Dyke." Eleventh said. Thirteenth realised that those words were aimed at Sand shoes. Then, there was a yell, and they were surrounded by a bunch of men in suits of armour, holding out spears that did not look all that comfortable. The three doctors turned, and pressed their backs together. Tenth felt the cold of the white metal armour that Thirteenth wore, and the warmth of the tweed suit that Eleventh wore, as he pulled the Sonic from his jacket, and pointed it. He knew that the other two would be doing the same.

"Again with the pointing! And you! I thought you were smarter than that!" He said. Thirteenth realised he was talking to her.

"My Sonic actually functions as a weapon. But it only incapacitates, it doesn't kill!" She hastily corrected when she realised that the other two probably would protest. "It tranquillises."

"Ah. Good." Eleventh said. "I really don't like it when people die."

"Of course you don't, sweetie." She said.

"Don't call me that!" Eleventh insisted. "Only River can do that."

"Okay, okay, geez, I was just kidding, Chinny." Thirteenth corrected.

"Chinny?!" Eleventh was outraged, and Tenth decided that now was probably a good time to cut in.

"You two!" He butted in. "Stop it."

"Enough!" A man dressed absolutely ridiculously, with a cape off one shoulder, a rather odd haircut, and one of those strange neck frills stepped up. "I am looking for the Doctor."

"Well, this has all the makings of your lucky day." Thirteenth said, smiling. Tenth could tell she was going to laugh again.

"The Queen is bewitched. I would have his head." Tenth raised an eyebrow.

"Sir Robert Dudley, if I am not mistaken." She muttered. "By the way, does the name 'The Virgin Queen' mean nothing to you?"

"I know, I know." Tenth replied. "And yes, that is Robert Dudley. I met him at a ball some days ago. Quite infatuated with Elizabeth, as it would seem."

"You have some competition." She replied. "You win, in the end. By the way."

"Thanks for that little tidbit of information." Eleventh muttered. "Now, are you done with your gossiping?"

"Doctor, what's going on?" Clara's voice again.

"That thing. What witchcraft is it?" Sir Dudley asked.

"Ah yes." Eleventh started. "Now that you mention it, Sir Dudley, that is witchcraft. Witchy witchcraft it is, too."

"Good one." Thirteenth whispered to him.

"Hellooo!" Eleventh called into the rip. "Hellooo in there?!" He looked over at the knight. "Excuse me. Am I speaking to the witch of the well?"

"He means you." Back in the gallery, Kate prompted Clara, who grumbled.

"Why am I the wicked witch?" She grumblingly asked.

"Clara?" Eleventh called.

"Hello." She replied.

"Clara! Hi. Hello." He turned to look at the humans. "Would you mind telling these mortals to get themselves begone?"

"…What… What he said." She muttered, half-heartedly, peering into the spinning vortex as if she was hoping she could catch a glimpse of her Doctor.

"Yes, tiny bit more colour." He muttered back, trying to prompt her. She sighed.

"Right." She put her hands on her hips, and put on a fake nasally voice. "Prattling mortals… Off you pop? Or I'll turn you into… Into frogs!" Back in the Tudor era, on the other side of the vortex, Sir Robert Dudley nearly wet his pants.

"Frogs. Nice. You heard her!" Thirteenth said. "Now, off you go!" But it was ruined when Clara groaned.

"Er… Doctor, what's going on?" She asked him.

"Ummm… It's a timey wimey thing." He tried, shrugging. Thirteenth rolled her eyes, and Tenth groaned, while the old men raised an eyebrow.

"Timey what? Timey wimey?" He asked, contempt obvious in his voice. Tenth looked over at the two of them, and Thirteenth walked up behind the old man. Tenth shrugged, and tried to act nonchalant.

"I've no idea where he picks that stuff up." He said, and Eleventh shot him a dirty look. Thirteenth smiled.

"If memory serves me, and it so very rarely does, after all, two thousand years can do that to a person, but wasn't it you who first coined that expression, Sand shoes?" She asked.

"No one likes a tattle tale. And they're not sand shoes." He shot her a rather dirty look. Just then, Elizabeth walked over the hill, and Thirteenth burst out in laughter again.

"Would you stop that?!" Eleventh protested between her loud giggles.

"What? If you were me, and believe me, someday you will be, you would find this whole thing hilarious!" She said. "I'm only an observer, remember."

"The Queen!" Dudley exclaimed, and all the men fell to their knees. "The Queen!"

"You don't seem to be kneeling. How very brave of you, young men." There were two coughs.

"Hey! I'm a woman!" Thirteenth pointed out.

"And I'm most certainly not young!" The older man said.

"Which one are you?" Tenth asked. He turned to Thirteenth. "Which one is she?"

"I'm… I'm not sure." Thirteenth peered at the Queen.

"How can you not know?!" He turned to her, spitting the words out.

"Woah there, Sand shoes." She held her hands up in defence. "I can't tell you. It would change the course of history. It is meant to happen this way!"

"Which one is she?" He spat each word out.

"I can't tell you, Sand shoes!" Thirteenth mockingly copied him. Tenth growled, and turned to Elizabeth.

"Which one are you?" He asked, suspiciously. "Where's the other one?"

"Indisposed. Long live the Queen." The soldiers copied her.

"Long live the Queen!" They chanted.

"Arrest these men." She instructed. "Have them taken to the Tower."

"That's not the Queen, that's an alien duplicate!" He pointed to her, and then Thirteenth walked up beside him.

"And, you can take it from him, because he's really checked." Eleventh pointed out.

"Aww, stop it!" Tenth protested.

"Venom sacs in the tongue!" Thirteenth reminded him.

"Both of you!" Tenth protested, again. "Seriously! Stop it!"

"No, hang on." Eleventh cut in. "The tower!" He said it loud enough so that they would be heard back in the under gallery. "Ah yes! Brilliant. Love the Tower! Breakfast at Eight, please." He walked out, and flapped his hands about a little. "Will there be Wi-Fi?" Tenth rolled his eyes.

"Oh, this is getting good!" Thirteenth said.

"Are you capable of speaking without flapping your arms about? And are you capable of doing anything that doesn't remind us that you know what's going to happen?" The old man snapped.

"Yes!" Eleventh spread his hands out, then realised what he was doing, and hastily slapped them back together again. "No."

"Aww, come on. That was below the belt." Thirteenth protested. "You'll all get your turn, someday. I can't help it!"

"But you don't need to act all high and mighty about it!" The older Doctor said. Thirteenth had a name for him. It was buzzing about in her memory.

"War Doctor…" She whispered. "Of course."

"What was that?" The War Doctor asked.

"Nothing." She walked up behind Eleventh.

"I demand to be incarcerated in the Tower of London with my co-conspirators Sand Shoes, Gramps and Short Temper." Eleventh demanded. The other three doctors began to protest.

"Gramps?!" The War Doctor asked, outraged.

"I do not have a short temper!" Thirteenth insisted, shooting Eleventh a dirty look.

"These aren't sand shoes!" Tenth protested. Thirteenth rolled her eyes.

"Yes, they are." Said the War Doctor and Thirteenth in sync. Tenth grunted.

"The Tower is not to be taken lightly!" Elizabeth said. "Very few emerge again."

A few hours later found the four Doctors, past, present and future, inside the cell in the tower of London. Immediately upon arrival, Eleventh picked up an old, rusted screw, and flicked it. It made a resonance, and he smiled in glee. Tenth raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" Tenth asked.

"Getting us out of here." Eleventh replied. Meanwhile, the War Doctor was scanning the door with his Sonic, which had a glowing, red tip.

"That's not going to help." Thirteenth pointed out. "It's too primitive for the Sonic."

"Well, you aren't exactly helping, either!" Tenth pointed out to her.

"Cool it, Sand Shoes. I'm completely lost too. I've forgotten most of the details of what happens next. Two thousand years, remember?" She said. The War Doctor sighed, and sat down on a rotting, wooden bench.

"She is right." He said. He looked around the room, and spotted Bad Wolf in the corner of the room, leaning up against a brick pillar. "A Sonic would take centuries to figure it out. By the way, why is it that you three act like children? What is it about being a grown up that you three seem to detest?" The two other male doctors sent him a glare, and Eleventh paused in his scratching. Thirteenth put a hand on her hip. "The way you two look at me. It's like you've seen a ghost!"

"When you are in their position, you'll understand." Bad Wolf said, softly. Thirteenth turned, and looked at her, but she realised that the other two couldn't see her. She locked eyes with the War Doctor. Eleventh resumed his scratching.

"It must be really quite recent for you." The Eleventh Doctor said.

"They aren't even considering the truth." Thirteenth whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Tenth asked.

"Nothing." She said, hastily. "Just… Just worried about Ronan."

"Recent?" The War Doctor questioned.

"The Time War!" Tenth spat.

"The day you killed them all." Thirteenth saw the sadness in his eyes as he looked at the War Doctor. She saw him lock eyes with the Bad Wolf, who looked so much like Rose Tyler. She could vaguely remember Rose. From when she had Tenth's face.

"The day we killed them all." Tenth muttered.

"It's history for them." Thirteenth said. "It's history for me, too, I suppose. But I think that the next few hours may just change that."

"What do you mean?" Tenth questioned.

"Spoilers." Thirteenth muttered. "That was one thing that I do remember."

"What's your excuse?!" Eleventh stood, and looked Thirteenth in the eye. "If you know what's going to happen, then why do you act like a child?!"

"Why do you need to know?" Thirteenth asked.

"Because I want to know where I am going!" Eleventh exclaimed.

"You want to know?! Fine!" Eleventh had pushed all her buttons, and her temper really was quite short. "Because its easier!"

"Easier?!" Tenth spat. "Easier than what?! You know what's going to happen, you know what he did! You know what _we_ did!"

"It's easier than facing up to the fact that I'm the Doctor and I'm a girl!" She threw her hands in the air. Tenth was silenced. Eleventh stopped his scratching.

"What do you mean?" Eleventh asked.

"Wow, you lot really are thick!" She exclaimed, in disgust. "The Doctor is a man, a knight in shining armour, come to save the universe from the big bad monsters. And when that knight comes riding in, it's a girl! Don't you think that they're a little pissed? Not to mention the ladies, who were expecting a handsome young man, and instead they get me, a space-age, not at all dapper, not at all male, not at all handsome, not at all sweeping them off their feet, girl!" All three of the other Doctors blanched at her furious words. "Why else do you think I was being chased by the Sycorax? All the big bad monsters, they think that they'll win, just because I'm a girl! Well, you know what, I am a girl, but so what? I'm still the Doctor, and I can still stop the big bad monsters, no matter how much they push me! So what's your excuse, Doctors?" She spat.

"My excuse?! My excuse?! I killed them all! All the members of my race! All of them!" Eleventh said.

"Did you?!" She spat back. "Let's test that."

"Enough!" Tenth snapped, coming between his two warring incarnations. "Enough. We need to get out of here, and you both aren't helping." Thirteenth rolled her eyes, and went to sit down next to the War Doctor. Eleventh resumed his scratching. The Bad Wolf looked at the Doctors sitting on the bench.

"Ask them what you need to know, War Doctor." She said.

"I can see her, you know." Thirteenth muttered to the War Doctor.

"Why are you here?" The War Doctor asked, abruptly. "You don't need to be."

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to find out." She said, simply.

"Ask them what you need to know." Bad Wolf repeated.

"Go on." Thirteenth said. The War Doctor spoke up.

"Do you ever count them?" He asked.

"Count _what?_ " Eleventh asked.

"How many children were on Gallifrey that day." He added. "Do you know how many?"

"I have no idea." Eleventh said, nonchalantly. Tenth looked at him in horror.

"Four hundred years, and you never once counted?" The War Doctor asked, in disgust. Eleventh stopped his scratching, and looked up at the grizzled, old man.

"I have moved on." He muttered. Thirteenth could see that he didn't mean that. Not in his eyes. His big, sad, round eyes, that were so familiar to her, but the expression, the personality within them, so foreign.

"Two point four seven billion." Tenth enunciated the words clearly, reciting a number that he had forced himself to remember.

"You did count." The War Doctor said. But Tenth ignored him.

"You _forgot_?! How could you forget?!" He exclaimed. "Four hundred years?! Is that all it takes?! I don't think I like where I am going."

"Please stop!" Thirteenth tried to get between the two Doctors, but Tenth just shoved her aside. Eleventh shook his head, and turned back to his scratching.

"What happened to me?!" He asked, half to himself. Thirteenth tried again to stop them.

"Stop!" She demanded, but neither was listening. Eleventh dropped the screw, and turned to look at Tenth.

"You don't want to know what happened." He muttered. "You don't want to know. Forgetting, it is easier."

"No." Tenth muttered.

"What?" Eleventh asked.

"No." He repeated, louder this time.

"No what?" Eleventh spat.

"It is easier. It is an injustice. You are forgetting the billions that died, because of you! Because of us!" Tenth spat. Thirteenth decided that enough was enough, and she stepped between the two, holding her arms out. She placed one against Eleventh's chest, and one against Tenth's. Tenth was surprised to see that she had a tear, in the corner of her eye.

"Just stop. Please. I'm begging you." She murmured. "I have these memories, these memories of what my past selves did, and I remember that day. But it is always like I am an observer. I watched memories of Amy, and Rory, being sent to the past by the Weeping Angels. I watched memories of Rose, being separated from you." She looked at Tenth. "I watched a coffin, being carted away from Versailles, with the body of Reinette, Madame de Pompadour, inside it. And I watched as you both experienced the pain… the immense pain of the fact that they are dead. They are all, dead. But they are all the memories of an observer, not the person actually there. I always wondered, what kind of a person I used to be, what kind of people I used to be. Now I know. And I am not sure whether I like it. The man who carries the pain, and the man who shoves the pain in a box." She was interrupted by the War Doctor.

"I don't know any of you. You certainly are not me." He muttered.

"Yes, they are." He turned his head to see Bad Wolf in the spot that Thirteenth had once occupied. "They are who you become, if you press that button. The man who regrets, the man who forgets, and the woman who observes their pain." The War Doctor looked down at his hands, then back up at his three, future incarnations. The two men, one with floppy brown hair, pale skin and green eyes, with his bow tie. The other with sideburns and brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes, wearing sand shoes, and a brown suit. And then, between them, like an oil slick in water, his female regeneration, Thirteenth, with her white, space-age armour, and short auburn hair. Her green eyes, staring at him, out of that oval face with chestnut skin. Then, as if on cue, all three sighed, and went back to whatever they had been doing before.

"No." He muttered.

"No what?" Thirteenth turned to him.

"Just, no." He repeated, as Eleventh began to laugh. Tenth turned on Eleventh.

"Did I miss a funny thing?" He asked, sarcastically. "You are not better than her." He spat, pointing to Thirteenth. "Thinking everything is absolutely hilarious."

"Hey!" Thirteenth protested. "That wasn't fair."

"It's the truth. All you do is laugh, and giggle, with that infuriating laugh of yours, doing nothing to help us out of here, nothing to help me figure out which Elizabeth is which!" He exclaimed. "We could have all been killed."

"You know that I would never let that happen!" She stood, and walked up to him, staring him in the face. "I would never let us be killed, but I also can't just tell you which Elizabeth is which. I, firstly, can only just remember, so what if I chose the wrong one?! And also, I can't affect what's going to happen, because I have already seen it. I can't change the course of my own, personal history, you know that! You'll understand when you come to be me, because some time in the future, you will be me!" She whirled on Eleventh, still scratching away, but as she watched, he finished, and put the screw down on the floor. "Why don't you ask him?! He was you, so he would know, wouldn't he?!"

"No, I wouldn't." He muttered. "I don't remember this. That means that eventually, you will forget this too." He gestured to Tenth. Thirteenth rolled her green eyes, and then walked over to one of the mossy, stone brick pillars, and took out her Sonic, disguised as a gun, and spun it on her finger, by the trigger.

"It's the same screwdriver." Bad Wolf murmured. "Same software, different case." Then, it came to him. The War Doctor stood, and looked at the three other Doctors before him.

"Of course…" He whispered. "It's the same screwdriver!"

"What do you mean?" Tenth asked.

"If I scan the door, and then turn it into a subroutine in the screwdriver's software architecture, the the calculation will keep going…" Then, Tenth caught on too.

"Of course!" He exclaimed, flicking up his own screwdriver. "No, the calculation is still going for mine." Eleventh stood, at took out his screwdriver too.

"Still going…" They all turned, and looked expectantly at Thirteenth, who slid back a panel on the side of her gun, revealing a small screen.

"Calculation complete." Eleventh smiled.

"Well, boys, and girl, we may have had our differences…" He scratched the back of his head a little. "Which is, frankly, odd in the circumstances, but we sure are incredibly clever…" He was cut off by the cell door opening, and his companion, Clara, stepping through, panting, as if she had just run a long distance. The smile fell from Eleventh's face. "H… How did you do that?" He asked. Tenth raised an eyebrow, the War Doctor looked between Clara and the four of them, and Thirteenth held back a laugh.

"Wasn't locked." She pointed out.

"Right." He looked at his feet, sheepishly.

"So these three are your past and future selves?" She asked, looking at the four, the Tenth Doctor, the Eleventh Doctor, the War Doctor and the Thirteenth Doctor.

"Yes." Thirteenth butted in. "Nice to see you again, Clara. I think."

"You're the Doctor too?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! Just because I'm a girl…" She grumbled.

"Doctor, maybe this will help you get more in touch with your feminine side. Not that you needed much help in that area." Clara smirked. Eleventh blushed.

"Clara!" He protested.

"Nice suit." She remarked, looking at Tenth.

"Thanks." He muttered, looking at the ceiling nonchalantly. Then, Clara realised.

"Hang on." She looked between the door and the four doctors, and then raised an eyebrow. "Four of you, in one cell, and none of you thought to try the door?"

"Should have been locked." The War Doctor muttered.

"Yes. Exactly. Why wasn't it locked?" Eleventh asked. Then, Elizabeth stopped into the light, her hands clasped before her.

"Because I was curious to see what you would do once you got out." She said. "It seems that you are rather fond of this world. It's time you see what's going to happen to it." She turned, and walked off, expecting the Doctors to follow behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Been a while, hasn't it? Hope you like this next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own. No profits are made off this, blah, di, blah.**

They arrived in a dark cavern beneath the Tower, where dozens upon dozens of paintings were leaned against the cave walls. There was glowing, blue sphere in the centre, sat atop a stalagmite, and the four Doctors, Clara and Elizabeth emerged on a sort of balcony overlooking the whole thing.

"The planet that the Zygons lived on burnt in the first days of the Time War." Elizabeth started.

"So they want this one?" Clara asked.

"Clever girl." Eleventh muttered to her.

"Miss me?" She asked him.

"Yes." He replied.

"No, not yet. This world is much too primitive." Elizabeth corrected. Thirteenth's eyes widened.

"So they hop in the paintings for a while, and wait?" She asked.

"Yes." Then, there was a hissing sound from the corridor that they had emerged form onto the balcony.

"Commander…" It hissed. "Why are these creatures here?"

"Because I say that they should be." Elizabeth replied. "It is time that you too were translated." Then, Thirteenth realised. She sickened, trying to keep it silent. "Observe this. I believe you will find it fascinating." The Zygon placed his hand atop the blue sphere, and it hummed, and he disappeared, reappearing inside the painting. Clara looked at Eleventh, then back at the Zygon, in the painting.

"That's him!" She gasped. "That's the Zygon in the painting now."

"Very clever, Elizabeth. I must hand it to you." Thirteenth said. The other doctors thought she was talking about the paintings, but Elizabeth looked at her, and realised that she had figured it out.

"Really?" She asked Thirteenth.

"Yep. Are you going to tell him?" She asked. "He nearly went ballistic on me earlier when I told him I'd forgotten."

"I think I shall drag it out just a little longer." She said.

"Well aren't you a bad girl." Thirteenth muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Tenth turned to look at the two conversing.

"Nothing." Thirteenth said. "I just had some questions, and _Zygon_ Elizabeth here was answering them." Meanwhile, Eleventh was talking to Clara about how it was possible.

"It's not a picture. It's a stasis cube. Time Lord art; frozen instances in time. Bigger on the inside, but could be deployed as…" The War Doctor began.

"Suspended animation! Brilliant!" Eleventh said, clapping his hands together. "The Zygons hop inside the pictures, wait a few centuries until the planet is ripe for the taking, and then they hop out again and take over!"

"You see, Clara, they're stored in the paintings in the Under Gallery, like cup-a-soups. Except you add time, if you can picture that. Nobody could picture that. Forget I said cup-a-soups…" Eleventh said, talking to Clara.

"Cup-a-Soups?" Thirteenth questioned. "Are you trying to confuse the poor girl?"

"He does that a lot." Clara replied. "I think I get it, though. But now the world is ripe for the taking!" She realised.

"So they're invading, in your time." Thirteenth finished for her. "I think." Tenth groaned, and turned to Elizabeth. Thirteenth walked over to the two, and locked eyes significantly with Elizabeth.

"And you know why I know that you're a fake?" He asked. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. Thirteenth could see that she was hiding a smile. "And do you know why I know that you're a fake? Because you're such a bad copy. It's not just the smell, or the unconvincing hair, or the atrocious teeth, or the eyes just a bit too close together, or the breath that could stun a horse. It's because my Elizabeth, the real Elizabeth, would never be stupid enough to reveal her own plan. Honestly, why would you do that?"

"Aww, go on." Thirteenth gestured to Elizabeth, putting a hand on her hips. "Tell him. Watch his face. This is going to be hilarious."

"Well, that's because it's not my plan, and I'm the real Elizabeth!" She told him, her voice getting progressively louder and louder.

"Right." He blanched white. "Just to backtrack, and give my comments some context?" He asked, politely. Thirteenth smiled.

"My twin is dead in the forest." She began lifting her skirt, and revealed a golden dagger, which she pulled out. "I am accustomed to taking precautions." Tenth whirled on Thirteenth.

"How long have you known?" He asked her. She put her hands up, as if surrendering.

"Damn, Sand Shoes, your temper is almost worse than mine!" She said.

"How long?" He asked, again.

"Only since she told the other Zygon why we were here." She replied. "Honestly, I had forgotten. And I am also no closer to figuring out why I am here." Tenth sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because I wanted to test your love for her." She murmured.

"Why would my love be tested?" He asked.

"I wanted to know, in the end, who your loyalties lie with." She muttered. "With your wife to be?"

"Is that all you are here for?" He spat. "To test us?"

"I don't know why I am here!" She told him. "And this?! This is my best bet." This time, Eleventh got between the two.

"Come on, everyone!" He said, rubbing his hands together. "We have worlds to save! We can't afford to argue now!"

"My love, the future of my kingdom hangs in the balance. Can I count on you to save it?" Tenth sighed, and turned to Elizabeth.

"I'm going to need my TARDIS." He said. She smiled.

"I already have it." She said. "But first, my love, you have a promise to keep."

The pseudo-wedding was not lavish, and there were no wedding dresses, or long and complex vows. Just the other three doctors and Clara. And the priest.

"Do you, the… er… Doctor, take Queen Elizabeth Tudor as your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest intoned.

"I do." Tenth said, smiling at his almost-wife.

"And do you, Queen Elizabeth Tudor of England, take the… er… Doctor, as your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked, in a gravelly tone.

"I do." The priest bobbed his head.

"Now, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife." He intoned. "You may kiss the bride." Elizabeth practically flew into Tenth's arms, and Thirteenth laughed as he was overwhelmed by her forcefulness. She smiled at his wide eyes, as Clara threw petals over the couple, and the War Doctor leant over to Eleventh.

"Is this going to happen a lot in my future?" He asked.

"It does start to happen, yeah." Eleventh replied. "Especially with him. He's a real ladies man."

"Fantastic." The War Doctor rolled his eyes, just as Elizabeth stepped back from Tenth.

"I will be right back." Tenth promised, and then ran towards the TARDIS, and the other three doctors followed in his wake. Elizabeth stepped back, as the TARDIS began to disappear, with a whirring, wheezing sound.

Thirteenth looked around at the old TARDIS, interested to see it once more. The details of it had slipped from her mind, and for that reason she felt kind of guilty. Then, the TARDIS rocked, and it seemed to just stutter.

"What's going on?" Tenth asked. "It's never done that before."

"Four of us. One TARDIS. Think really hard, if your tiny brain is capable of that!" Thirteenth practically yelled at him.

"Yes!" Eleventh cried. "It's trying to compensate. Four of us, all from different timelines, so it's…" The TARDIS shuddered, and sparks flew, then the TARDIS seemed to change on the inside.

"Look!" Tenth said, excitedly pointing. "The circle things are back!"

"Ah yes. The circle things." Thirteenth cut in. "They are boss."

"Love the circle things." Eleventh said, regarding them like he was about to point his Sonic at them. "What are the circle things?"

"No idea." Tenth shook his head, and looked at Thirteenth. "You seem to be Miss Know-It-All, what are the circle things?" She shook her head.

"Even I don't know that one." She replied. "And I know lots of stuff." Then, there was a great siren, and it whirred throughout the TARDIS. "Oh my god, the time fluctuation capsules are destabilising." She ran around the console, looking for a switch, which she promptly flicked up. The TARDIS flashed a bright white again, and then it changed. The console turned metallic black, and it had rows of blinking blue lights and neat lines of switches. It was circular, with two balcony walkways above it, and four black, metallic bridges leading away from the console to four platforms with white, leather seats on them. They had straps on them, and a circle thing floating above them. Thirteenth ran to a row of switches, and flicked them all up. A blue light in the centre column blinked on, and then she ran down one of the walkways, to a chair. She sat down in it, and brought the floating, circle thing down around her seat. Tenth, Eleventh and the War Doctor followed her.

"What on earth have you done?" He asked.

"Oh, you know, just changed it to my interface." She replied.

"I see you've redecorated." Eleventh muttered. "I don't like it."

"Of course you don't, sweetie." She said, sarcastically. She placed her hands on the circle, and it lit up with blue lights, and then an interface.

"Hello, Doctor." It said, sweetly. Eleventh jumped, and turned around.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" Thirteenth replied.

"How is the TARDIS speaking?" He asked.

"I did some upgrades after I regenerated. Took me a while, but I managed to figure out how to re circuit her internal chronometer and rewire the hard drive so that there was enough data space. I kind of liked this voice, so I decided that it would be the best one." She replied.

"Do you know who this voice is?!" Eleventh turned to Thirteenth, and she looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I don't think I've heard it before I programmed her with it, why?" She asked. He got right up in her face, and looked at her, and Thirteenth could see that she was pushing his buttons. Why, she wanted to know.

"How could you forget?!" He asked. "How could you forget? How could you forget her?!"

"Her who?!" Thirteenth stood, and yelled right back. "I have no idea what you are talking about! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to save your future, Kate Stewart, your London, Clara!" She pointed to Clara, who backed away a little. Thirteenth cast her a look, then looked back at the furious Eleventh.

"Nephew. Idris. The meteor. House. Aunt. Uncle. Sexy." He shot off, quickly. Thirteenth's eyes widened.

"You… I… The TARDIS… Idris…" She stuttered. "That's where I know that voice from… This isn't important right now!" She sat back down, and Tenth leaned over her, then saw something glistening in the corner of her eye.

"You're crying." He pointed out.

"No, I'm not." She furiously wiped the tear away, then her fingers began to dance across the metallic circle, now displaying numbers, figures, images of time periods, dates, facts, and a blue, glowing keyboard. Then, a blue light flashed, and Thirteenth slapped her forehead. "Where do we need to go?" She asked Eleventh.

"We need to go to the under gallery of the…" He was cut off by Clara, who quickly spoke up.

"No, we need to go to the Tower of London. The Zygons followed us there to the Black Archives." She said, quickly. All four doctors turned, and gave her a look that was almost dread. Even Thirteenth stopped what she was doing, and looked at Clara with dread.

"The Black archives?" Eleventh asked her. "Are you sure, Clara?"

"Very sure. What's the look for?" Thirteenth stood, raising the circle, and they all followed her as she walked back towards the centre console.

"Even I can't land the TARDIS in the Black Archives. It's practically impossible." She said. "Also, if the Zygons get their hands on that tech, the world is pretty much done for."

"Why can't you land he TARDIS?" Clara asked.

"Alien technology plus human stupidity? It's unbeatable." He replied.

"Did you just call humans stupid?" Clara asked. "I'm a human!"

"Yeah, he pretty much did just call you stupid. Keep up." Thirteenth said, gleefully.

"I didn't mean it." Eleventh muttered. "And I really don't like the way you've redecorated."

"I don't care what you think. It divides up the controls, and doesn't cut corners like it did when I regenerated. When I found it, it was cutting so many corners that I'm surprised it didn't blow up." She said. Eleventh got a dark look in his eyes.

"It did." He muttered. "Why do you keep forgetting things?"

"I don't know, okay?!" She replied, turning and walking down yet another walkway, to another seat. "You." She pointed to Clara. "I need you to sit here."

"Why?" Eleventh asked.

"Be quiet." Thirteenth snapped. Clara sat down in the chair, and Thirteenth brought the circular panel down around her, where it floated.

"What is this?" Clara asked, pushing the circle. It stayed where it was floating in midair, and she looked around, trying to figure out how it was floating like that. "How is it doing that?"

"How is it floating?" Thirteenth clarified. When Clara nodded, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Touch activated anti-gravs." She replied. "It's a highly sensitive interface, which I've keyed to accept a stranger's touch. The one I was at before is keyed to my touch, and the one on that side is for Ronan."

"So who is that one over there for?" Tenth asked, curiously, pointing to the fourth one.

"That's… That's… Never mind. We have a job to do." Thirteenth told them, leaning over behind Clara and pushing a blue, pulsing electronic light on the touch display of the circle. A small wire poked out of the side of the chair, and floated towards Clara's head. It had a white patch attached to the end, and Eleventh grabbed it in a fist.

"What's this?!" He demanded. "Are you trying to kill her?" Thirteenth sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She reached out, and grabbed the electrode, and the placed it carefully on Clara's temple. Her eyes slid shut, and she gasped. Eleventh moved to take it off, but Thirteenth grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Clara, I need you to picture the Black Archives, the inside." She told Clara.

"Okay, I'm on it." A look of concentration crossed her features as she tried to picture them.

"And you." Thirteenth addressed Eleventh. "Need to shut up, sit tight, and let me try all the ways I know to help you." She released his wrist, and he stared at her balefully, rubbing the marks that she had left.

"You have a strong grip." He muttered.

"Understatement." She replied. "I remember this moment."

"Why do you remember nothing else?" He asked.

"Not sure. Probably forget less stuff than you do, though." She replied.

"Point taken." He muttered. He was interrupted by the TARDIS making a wheezing sound. It seemed to jolt, then stop. Clara cried out, and Eleventh ran forwards and wrenched the electrode form her head.

"For once, you've actually done something half intelligent." Thirteenth muttered. "Are you okay, Clara?"

"I'm fine, just a bit of a shock is all." She replied. "What was that?"

"I think it's just the Black Archives preventing us from landing." Tenth replied. He was by the centre console with the War Doctor, and staring at one of the blue tinged screens.

"Damn. I thought it might have worked, too." She muttered. Then, she spotted something. The ball, the crystalline, blue one, that was glowing slightly. It was from the Tower, where the Zygons had been going into the pictures. The stasis cubes. She picked it up, and began to play with it, rolling it around in her hands. That was, until Eleventh snatched it out of her hands, and stared at it, as if he was contemplating something. "Hey!" Thirteenth protested. He ignored her, walking towards Tenth and the War Doctor by the console. Thirteenth followed.

"What are you doing?" Tenth asked, as Eleventh placed the ball down on the side of the console.

"I'm thinking! So don't interrupt!" Eleventh shot back. Tenth raised his hands, as if he was surrendering.

"Fine, fine." He replied. Eleventh stared at the crystalline blue ball, which was, if Thirteenth listened hard enough, humming just slightly. It was kind of like a camera, she guessed, except it changed living beings into paintings.

"I have an idea. Not sure if it will work, but it's worth a shot." He said. Thirteenth shrugged.

"What's your idea?" She asked.

"If we move a painting into the Black Archives, then fly the TARDIS into the painting using the… the thing, then we can come out in the Black Archives." He replied. Thirteenth's eyes widened, her mind working at double speed.

"We would only have a short window of time in which we would be able to do it…" She said, thinking.

"I know. But we have a time machine, it is completely possible." He replied. Tenth nodded.

"I think it just might work." Tenth said. The War Doctor nodded.

"I agree with him." He said.

"It's so crazy, it probably would." Thirteenth said. "There's only one way to find out, hey?"

"Oh yes!" Tenth smiled, gleefully. "I'm all about trying something crazy!"

"Of course you are, loverboy." Thirteenth rolled her eyes. Tenth looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Loverboy?" He questioned. She smirked.

"Don't deny it. Let's see. First there was Rose, then Elizabeth I, then Nurse Joan Redfern, then there was also Martha Jones, and then there was Astrid Peth, Clare Pope, and of course, there was always Christine de Souza, and Minnie Hooper, and we can't forget Reinette, or Madame de Pompadour, and you had a thing for River too, didn't you?" She asked, then backtracked. "Wait a moment, that was you, wasn't it?" She pointed to Eleventh.

"Hey!" He protested. "I actually married her, unlike him. Now he was really a player!"

"Right here, you know!" Tenth exclaimed. Then Thirteenth gasped.

"Damn Loverboy, Reinette sure did like you, didn't she?" She exclaimed, gleefully.

"Who's Reinette?" Clara asked. Thirteenth snickered.

"Well, let me tell you…" She began, but was cut off by Tenth.

"NO!" He exclaimed, shoving a hand over her mouth. She frowned, and gripped his wrist. He gasped, and took his hand away, hissing.

"As I was saying, Clara, he found…" She was interrupted.

"Crashed on!" Tenth corrected.

"…Found a 51st century cargo transport, which he then found was tearing a hole in the space-time continuum, to places in the life of Reinette Poisson, later Madame de Pompadour. You know, you probably studied her in school. She was the ill mistress of King Louis XV of France. Well, loverboy here decided that, on the night that she was to become the mistress of the King of France, it would be a good idea to… er…. seduce her." Thirteenth said, gleefully, while Tenth blushed a violent shade of scarlet.

"Actually, she seduced me." Tenth corrected.

"Didn't see you complaining, loverboy." Thirteenth replied, raising an eyebrow. Tenth blushed, again, and then walked around the console. Clara looked at Eleventh.

"Is what he said true? Did you really seduce Madame de Pompadour?" She asked.

"No. Yes. Maybe." He waved his hands around dismissively. Tenth looked at him, as if Eleventh was betraying him somehow. Thirteenth snickered, but then turned back to what she had been doing.

"We need to get the painting moved from where it was when you found it to the Black Archives." She muttered. Eleventh nodded.

"I think I know how." He said. "I'll call one of Kate's secretaries, they can move the painting."

"Here." Thirteenth walked to the door, and pushed it open, reaching outside. There was a creak, and then she pulled a phone back into the console room. She handed it over to Eleventh. "Call the secretary." She watched him walk to the door, and pull it open again, where she could see, just past him, was the stars and the blue and white ball that was Planet Earth. Clara walked up beside him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. She found herself irrationally missing Ronan. She felt Tenth place a hand on her shoulder.

"He is one lucky Doctor." He muttered.

"Well, you'll get to meet her soon." She replied, turning away, back to her console, where she flicked up a series of switches.

"Something in your eyes…" She heard him murmur.

"What?" She asked.

"You know what happens to Clara, don't you?" He asked, gently. She turned to him, with a haunted look in her eyes, then looked back down to the controls.

"Spoilers." She replied, flicking a few more switches. "But… But after I lost her, I found Ronan. He was but a young child. In a way, I became his parent. Then I regenerated, and I was like a child. Now, he's my companion, and I don't know what I would do if I lost him. Tell me, who is your companion now?"

"My companion?" He questioned, just checking that she had asked what he thought she did.

"Yes." She replied. "It's very hazy, I can't quite remember. I have a theory. I think that you forget this afterwards, because I remember this from his perspective." She gestured to Eleventh. "But not yours. I don't think that you'll be able to retain it, seeing as our timelines have crossed."

"You are probably right." He replied. "So tell me, what happens to Clara?"

"What happens to me what?" Clara walked in on their conversation, and the two doctors jumped. Thirteenth looked at Clara.

"How long?" She asked. "Clearly, Chinny over there hasn't regenerated, but tell me, how long have you been with him?"

"Where did that come from?" She asked.

"Just answer the question." Thirteenth demanded. She shrugged.

"I don't know, six months or so?" She looked back at her Doctor. "Why?"

"Just… Just be careful. There is something that is going to happen. Soon, I suspect. But, just be ready." Thirteenth walked down one of the walkways, towards the cream chair. She pulled the circle down around her, and then her fingers began to fly across the circular screen surrounding her. The War Doctor and Tenth walked over and looked at what she was doing over her shoulder. She appeared to be stabilising the core of the TARDIS. "It was destabilised by the time stream mix. It's what I've been trying to take care of since we first changed." She muttered.

"Why don't you try the coolant?" Tenth asked.

"Insufficient." She replied. "I may have to go down there…" She was interrupted by Eleventh.

"It's done." He said, walking over to them. "What's going on?"

"I'm just trying to stabilise the core." She replied. "The coolant wasn't sufficient."

"What do you mean?" He asked. "There is a lot of coolant down there."

"I don't know why it hasn't been restocked." She muttered. "I know there's enough on my actual TARDIS, so why there isn't on this one is beyond me." Everyone looked at Tenth. He shrugged.

"I may have forgotten to restock after I crashed into the Titanic." He replied. The War doctor stared at him.

"You crashed into the Titanic?" He questioned. Tenth smiled.

"Oh yes." He replied, quirking his head a little.

"Astrid Peth… Loverboy." Thirteenth was heard muttering. Tenth shot her a dirty look. "Damn, Loverboy, if you're gonna shoot me a dirty look every time I mention one of your girlfriends, then we are going to be here a while!"

"We need to focus. We need to go to when the painting was made on Gallfrey." Eleventh said.

"Already on it. I think I've figured out how to temporarily stabilise the core, but as soon as we land, all four of us need to leave it so that it can fix itself without having to worry about conflicting time streams." She said. "Door!" The door swung open, and all four doctors looked out. Thirteenth walked briskly over to the door, and went out, looking at the destruction around her.

"EXTERMINATE!" One Dalek was in front of her, and she raised her gun, shooting it in the eye stem. It fell back with a final dazed cry. "EX…TER…MIN…"

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood." She muttered. "All of you, come out here. Stay in there, Clara, it's safer. The painting will be made in about half a minute." The other three doctors walked out to stand beside her. Tenth stood to her right, Eleventh to her left, and the War Doctor to his left. "Explosion in three… two…" She didn't finish. The painting was taken, and they were all sucked into the picture.

 **Please review, everyone! You have no idea how much it means to me!**


End file.
